Currently implemented modular avionics equipment includes modular avionics enclosures and avionics devices housed within the modular avionics enclosures. Currently implemented modular avionics enclosures are generally parallelepiped-shaped and include generally flat exterior surfaces. The flat exterior surfaces typically include perforations or apertures, which are supplied with forced air from an external source to cool avionics devices contained within such currently implemented modular avionics enclosures. Typically, multiple modular avionics enclosures are arranged on a hollow shelf, which has corresponding slots for the modular avionics enclosures. Often, the hollow shelf forms a manifold through which cool air flows from a blower into the modular avionics enclosures through apertures of bottom surfaces of the modular avionics enclosures. The air exits from the currently implemented modular avionics enclosures through apertures of top surfaces of the modular avionics enclosures into open space above the modular avionics enclosures. Often, multiple shelves are combined into a rack fed by one or two large blowers. The apertures of each modular avionics enclosure must be carefully engineered to provide a precise resistance to the supplied airflow to ensure the air is distributed properly.
Currently implemented racks of modular avionics enclosures present various problems to aircraft manufacturers, avionics equipment designers, and airlines. The required airflow for a modular avionics enclosure is typically a function of the power utilization of the avionics devices contained within the modular avionics enclosure. To achieve the required airflow and ensure smooth aircraft operation, the aircraft manufacturer must balance the airflow throughout the system to accommodate different avionics equipment types from different suppliers to ensure smooth aircraft operation. Additionally, the power utilization of an avionics device contained within the modular avionics enclosure can change throughout the avionics device's life cycle.
Currently implemented modular avionics enclosures often include a perforated shell of hundreds of small diameter apertures surrounding extensive internal avionics structures. Such apertures subject the internal avionics devices to environmental effects, such as moisture exposure, chemical exposure, and electromagnetic interference. As a result, currently implemented modular avionics equipment is costly to produce, is time-consuming to assemble, and requires extensive environmental testing.
Additionally, because currently implemented modular avionics enclosures typically house flight-critical avionics devices, aircraft are often required to include a backup blower system configured to supply forced-air to the modular avionics enclosures in the event that a primary blower system fails. Backup blower systems add weight and expense to the aircraft. Further, the currently implemented modular avionics equipment is typically required to operate without cooling forced-air for extended periods of time to accommodate the event of a blower system failure in flight.